mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Return To Cuba
Return To Cuba Limited Time Mission Event available from August 31, 2011 to September 6, 2011. There are a total of 7 missions in this event. Now's Our Chance To Take Back What Is Ours With the Neo-Imperium distracted by their criminal activities in other parts of the world, your chance has come to sneak back into Cuba. Your job progress will start for where you left off, but you’ll find a new tier of job mastery and powerful new loot. Be sure to hurry though, the Neo-Imperium won’t be fooled for long. Grab what you can while you can, because this temporary visa won’t last forever. As an extra during this event, the Old Cannon ( ) also drops from Jobs and Fights (with a limit of 10/day). You can also master jobs until Ruby Mastery. Due to an issue in the game, some players will see in the Castle section, "Rob 8 Mega Casinos", while others will see, "Rob 8 Bribery Rings'. Either way, all players will still get the same rewards. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. The Cat Is Away ''"Now's our chance: the Neo-Imperium has let down their guard in Cuba. Let's get in there and take back what's ours!" - Sam Hadwick "It's a good start, but we have a lot of work to do." - Sam Hadwick #Loot 3 Brown Anoles from Fights. #Loot 4 Seaside Runners from Fights. #Loot 5 Smokers from Robbing. (Cuba or New York) #Loot 6 Barrier Coats from Robbing. (Cuba or New York) }} Run The Guns "If we're going to start a war, we need some weapons." - Sam Hadwick "Nicely done. I knew you were up for this." - Sam Hadwick #Get support from your mafia (5x). (Gift Requests) #Loot 8 Trigger Happys from Fights. Nobody Say Nothing "A local gang leader loyal to the Neo-Imperium is getting suspicious of your activity. Take him out before they are alerted to your presence." - Sam Hadwick "He won't be warning anyone of anything now." - Sam Hadwick #Clear 3 robbing boards. #Ask for 9 Backpacks from mafia. #Acquire 10 Cuban Mercenaries. }} With Us Or Against Us "Local crime lords need to be brought into line. Go and have a chat with them." - Sam Hadwick "Good work. Now you've got the support you need." - Sam Hadwick #Win 25 Fights in Cuba. #Get support from your mafia (12x). (Gift Requests) #Loot 6 Cuban Mercenaries from Jobs. Come One, Come All "Rally your allies! This is going to take some serious coordination." - Sam Hadwick "The Neo-Imperium won't know what hit 'em." - Sam Hadwick #Collect from your Bodega 3 times. (You can collect from Bodega every 8 hours) #Build 1 Vehicle. #Acquire 15 Cuban Mercenaries. }} Castle "People have been snooping around our headquarters. We need to move our supplies to a new location." - Sam Hadwick "Good. Now we're almost ready for our assault." - Sam Hadwick #Declare a War 3 times. #Ask for 8 Backpacks from mafia. #Rob 8 Mega Casinos. (Due to a bug this was changed by Zynga from Bribery Rings to Mega Casinos but both will now work) }} Steal The Words "We won't get far without passwords into their stronghold. See what you can get a hold of." - Sam Hadwick "Great job. Next stop, Neo-Imperium headquarters in Cuba..." - Sam Hadwick #Win 2 Wars. #Ice 20 Opponents. }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Return To Cuba